


Almost Paradise

by TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast/pseuds/TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We figured it was about time you got to enjoy yours for more than a few stolen moments throughout the day.” - After the heroes adventure to the Underworld, Killian and Emma are given an all expenses paid vacation to finally enjoy their happy ending. But per usual happenings, no adventure is without it's secret and Killian is about to have one hiding in his coat pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Captain Swan Secret Santa gift for tumblr user fifthelixir, who loves reading Captain Swan being fluffy and in love and Captain Cobra shenanigans! (which will come next chapter) I hope you all love this as much I did writing it.

She finds herself in the kitchen not long after dinner is finished, methodically washing dishes and searching for a moment of respite from the chaos that has overtaken the living room. 

Regardless of how fast her heart is racing, how hard it is to fight the need to run, Emma doesn't regret holding Christmas dinner in her and Killian’s home. It's large enough, has a fireplace to make it cozy (much to Henry’s excitement) and is in desperate need of new memories, ones that aren't clouded with deceit and vile words. 

(It's only been a few weeks since their return from the Underworld and though they both forgave each other in the moments before Killian’s sacrifice - when their love was stronger than anything - the actions taken under the cover of darkness still weigh heavy on her heart. Still cause her wake at night with a silent scream coming from parted lips and sweat dripping down her spine.) 

She can feel his presence long before he's at her back, a sixth sense that developed months (years) before she gave him half her heart. “Are you alright?” His voice is barely above a whisper, ghosting over her shoulder as his arms wrap tightly around her waist. 

“Just a little overwhelmed.” It baffles her at times, how open and honest she is without a second thought. Those walls Emma built around her heart no longer stand where Killian is concerned. Her lips pull into a tight smile, their heart beats syncing as she leans into him. “I feel stupid for it, all my life I wanted a big Christmas with a huge family to share it with and now that I have it… I'm hiding in the kitchen trying to talk myself out of sneaking out the side door.” 

“It's understandable to feel this way, love, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit astounded by it all, but I don't want to be anywhere else.” Killian kisses the side of her head, arms tightening around her in that way he's come to doing lately. As if he's afraid to let her go, afraid the demons of their deeds will return and wreak havoc on their happiness. “Can I help at all?” 

“Just stay where you are, that's help enough.” His response is a hum in the crook of her neck, his lips pressed delicately against her pulse. It's in these rare moments of domesticity that she feels the butterflies begin to swarm. When she's in his arms and he sways them like a gentle tide that is when she's the most happy. 

The creak of the floorboards give her mother’s otherwise subtle footsteps away before she speaks. “Emma, Killian, the kids want to start opening - oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.” 

“It's fine Mom, our minute was up anyway. Tell Henry to start handing the gifts out and we’ll be right there.” Emma turns in Killian’s arms, smiling wearily at her mother from behind his shoulder . 

“Okay.” 

Emma's head drops to his shoulder, and he lets his hand graze the path of her spine. She nuzzles into him closer, smiling against his neck, when he kisses her temple. “You sure you're alright, love?” 

“Yeah. Come on they're waiting for us.” Emma looks up at him adoringly, kissing him briefly before leaving his embrace and taking his hand to lead him into the next room. 

She can't help the smile that graces her features when they walk back into the living room. Roland is on the floor, practically vibrating with excitement as Henry hands him a small package. Baby Neal is in David’s arms by the Christmas tree - the bright lights reflecting in her brother’s eyes as their father points to different ornaments on the tree. 

There's a faint smell of gingerbread wafting through the air and when Killian sits on the arm of the sofa behind her - his hooked arm settling gently in her shoulders - it's enough to demolish any thoughts Emma had of running. 

This is where she belongs, in the home her True Love picked out, surrounded by her misfit family and more holiday cheer than she's ever seen before.

It looks like a scene out of an old Christmas movie and it's only when her mother stands before her with a large envelope in her hands that Emma’s awoken from her daydream. “What is this?” 

“Yours and Killian’s Christmas gift from all of us.” 

Emma's eyes lift up from the pocket of papers in her hand to scan the room - they're smiles so wide and genuine is causes her heart to twinge. Her fingers work tentatively, pulling back the lip of the white envelope and gingerly grabbing the contents inside. She can feel Killian’s confused gaze, can see the way his hand is flexing over his thigh in anticipation. “These are travel papers and plane tickets...to Key West? You're all giving us a vacation?” 

“Yes. Ten days on a somewhat tropical island, away from demons and magic.” 

“I don't even know what to say.” It's nearly impossible to swallow back the boulder of emotion that's lodged itself in her throat. 

“You don't have to say anything. This is just us showing you how much we've appreciated every sacrifice the two of you have made to ensure we all got our happy endings.” Mary Margaret moves to hug both her and Killian, her petite figure reaching awkwardly around the pair.

“We figured it was about time you got to enjoy yours for more than a few stolen moments throughout the day.” Her father speaks next, the unfortunate witness to most of her and Killian’s quiet moments. 

Emma barely registers Killian’s voice through the overpowering fog of emotion . “When do we leave?” 

“Right after the new year! And you don’t have to worry about crossing the townline since you and mom were the ones who cast the curse you're immune to the whole tree thing.”  Henry answers, beaming proudly at the couple who deserve this more than anyone he knows.

She looks to her true love, the man who now has half of her heart beating in his chest, and smiles, dimples wide with anticipation of the ten days of healing and peace that awaits them.  


End file.
